Putting the Pal in Palpatine
T''his episode is about the second half of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. We Spoil It.'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * If they were a : Microaggression People Don't Think Is Racist Rogue Three: The only one race, the human race. A Star Wars Question: What thing that didn't happen in Star Wars this week are you most mad about? * Highlights: * Saf admits she may be a cannibal??? * Jefferson Rendar, father of Rogue Nine * You don't grow a mullet then quit. * Death Star Geometry revisited. * "We never repeat a joke twice." the rogue podron mantra. * Millicent shoutout. * "Aren't berries just egg for plants?" and other statments that make Danny cry... * Force Power: Jedi Zoomies * Meg DID actually call it ~link pending~ (unlike Poe) * Jay DID actually call Rey Palpatine ~link pending~ * Saf DID also predict Rey Palpatine. * Even if you're related to space Hitler, you CAN still choose your family! * Expect Nothing : Still Disappointed * Palpatine Saga * 4 out of 5 Rogues Agree, Palpatine Fucks * So Many Reys just waiting to be Pal-Patines * Things Saf wanted to draw: The Palpatine Sisters * "The Force is magic that works as a plot device." Rogue Seven's new mantra * Actually, the wreckage of the Death Star II is on Kef Bir, a different moon than the Sanctuary moon the Ewoks call home, but orbitting the same planet of Endor. * Klaud>Jannah>Babu Frik * Jannah is more than just hetero-bait. * Is Jannah Lando's Daughter? A Podron divided! * If Lando's kid got abducted, there would be a whole Legends book about it. * Lando founds 23andMe/Deprogramming camp on Bespin for former Storm Troopers. FINS UP FOR REDEMPTION! * Rey learned how to boat in a sim? * Maz Puppet=Episode 1 Yoda Puppet. * Leia is in the Force, just like Carrie, so she's always with us. * TFW you realize you like Ben Solo. * The only time we've ever been disapponted to see Han SoloNot to be confused with the MOVIE, Solo. is when we thought we were going to see Hayden Christiansen. * Cheeky Rogue Six at 45:10 * The President from Armageddon?Pretty sure Danny meant Independence Day. Richard from Spice World? * Rey had to leave Ach-To before the fishnuns came for her Force Bonesbones. * Spoopy Force Ghost at 49:10 * Rogue Nine's hot take: Jedi Leia, not a fan. * Legends Leia maybe actually>Canon Leia??? * Not all heroes wear capes lightsabers LUKE * General = Husband * Rey in the helmet is poetry, it rhymes. * Palpatine wants to be inside Rey but even he needs consent. * Rey DID call that Palpatine was Plagueis. ~citation not available~ * Ben Solo got the moves like Hohasspepperocinis * All the Sith, All the Jedi, All the Ships. * We are all WOO Girls for Wedge Antilles. * Saf is a Woo Girl for Snap's death. * We love the Wedge cameo, but why was it the ONLY cameo??? * Wes is not dead in canon. * Want your husband back? Hire Wedge to hit on you. * Wedge doesn't just have a thing for widows, he provides a SERVICE. * Knights of Ren were also there. * The Knights of Ren are proof that JJ Abrams was a weeb. * Shoutouts to all the Jedi voices. * Rey is awoken with the power of BOTH KENOBISObi-two Kenobi. * Saf did not lose her absolute shit until the second viewing. * #MaceWasRight * Anakin Skywalker spends all his time as a Force ghost avoiding eye contact with Mace Windu. * UNLIMITED POWER